1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a light-emitting diode device, particularly to a method for producing a light-emitting diode device for optical use.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode device includes a base substrate having a terminal, and a light-emitting diode element mounted thereon, wherein the light-emitting diode element includes an electrode unit, an optical semiconductor layer connected to the electrode unit, and an encapsulating resin layer that encapsulates the optical semiconductor layer.
In such a light-emitting diode device, conventionally, the electrode unit of the light-emitting diode element and the terminal of the base substrate are connected by wire bonding. However, because of an increased amount of heat involved with improved brightness, and a decrease in brightness from wire shades, in recent years, a method by which a light-emitting diode element is flip mounted on the base substrate has been examined to improve light-extraction efficiency.
To be specific, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-158932 has proposed disposing the electrode unit of the light-emitting diode element to face the terminal of the base substrate, and directly connecting them electrically.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-158932, to further improve light-extraction efficiency, a diffusion film formed from a metal having a high reflectance is provided on the surface of the optical semiconductor layer.